High-precision differential amplifiers with selectable amplification are also known as instrumentation amplifiers. Usually, such differential amplifiers must meet the requirement of providing a large modulation range at the output of the amplifier. Amplifiers whose modulation range covers practically the entire interval of the supply voltage with which the amplifier is fed are referred to as rail-to-rail amplifiers.
In particular in the case of such high-precision differential amplifiers, common-mode offsets at the input can cause undesirable signal falsification which has a disadvantageous effect.